


We Are Family

by theladyofthewest



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofthewest/pseuds/theladyofthewest
Summary: Imagine a world in which the Inu No Taisho lived to raise his sons together, as brothers. Inuyasha never had to learn to survive on his own, he never met Kikyo, never heard of the Shikon Jewel. Now imagine if Kagome fell into this world instead of the one she did in canon. Imagine if she and Inuyasha had ... parental supervision.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Inu no Taishou/Izayoi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 71





	1. Toto.. We're not in Tokyo anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all you beautiful people! I'm in the process of transferring my works to AO3. This first chapter is less of a chapter and more of a snippet so please do bear with me. I figured I wouldn't do a re-write until (if) I complete the entire thing.

He couldn’t recall having ever seen anything quite like her. Ever in his life, which he knew was short by the standards of his father and brother. She didn’t seem as if she was from the area, if her strange clothing and unkempt hair were any indications. 

For a moment he wondered if she had been set upon by a lesser demon and had her belongings stolen? It would explain her roaming about in what looked to be a strange type of undergarment, if the length was any indication. 

Shifting from his perch in a nearby tree, Inuyasha leapt down, landing in the overgrown grass with a soft thud that had the girl in front of him whipping about in surprise, her hand flying to her throat. 

“Are you alright? You look kind of lost.” 

She remained silent, her eyes trained on him in shock and confusion. They roved over his frame, taking in his armour before stopping on his eyes, definitely not human, and finally reaching his pointed ears. 

When her gaze remained glued to his ears, Inuyasha swallowed a growl of irritation. He was no stranger to people’s shock over his appearance. While fear of his father’s wrath kept their mouths tightly sealed, their eyes would speak volumes. 

Was she going to gawk at him all day or was the girl going to speak?

“If you’re done staring -” he began hotly, feeling a flicker of something in his heart when she gasped quietly and looked away immediately, colour flooding her face. 

“I’m sorry, I - I’m a bit lost.” She said quietly, eyes still flickering up to his ears periodically while she spoke. He found her glances no longer irritated him. 

He was too focused on the way she stood before him, wringing her hands in front of her, one leg moving to scuff the ground behind the other as she peeked up at him, seeming embarrassed by her inability to keep her gaze away. 

His father’s words came flooding back to him then, knew that the Inu No Taisho would expect him to come to this woman’s aid and that there would be hell to pay in answering to his father if he came back without seeing her home safely. 

“Where do you need to go, I’ll show you the way.” He said, softening his voice slightly in an effort to respond to the obvious nervousness she radiated. She must be frightened alone and away from home, in what could have been her underwear, and with a demon at that. 

“Tokyo.” She cried out, taking a step towards him, her face lighting up at his promise to escort her back to where she needed to be. 

“Tokyo?” 

His mind whirled, searching through all his memories for any mention of such a place. He and Sesshomaru had spent hours gruelling over the maps in their father’s study, hoping to memorize the territory and impress him with their knowledge, and yet he had no knowledge of any place called Tokyo. 

“Listen, lady, I don’t know how to tell you this,” he hedged, not knowing how he would tell her that she had managed to get a lot more lost than she realized.

“…there’s no place anywhere around here called Tokyo.” 

He saw it on her face before it happened. Saw the colour drain out of her smooth cheeks, and her balance falter slightly. 

So it came as no surprise to him and he was ready to catch her when she fainted and fell forwards into his waiting arms. 

What the fuck was he going to do with her now?

Just then, a familiar scent came over the horizon, and Inuyasha stiffened in anticipation. 

Sesshomaru.

Well hell.


	2. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tfw when you bring your unconscious NOT girlfriend home to meet the parents ...

It was mere minutes later that his brother landed in the thicket, surveying him and the girl clutched in his arms with quiet interest. 

“I see you go more on our father than I had anticipated, little brother.” 

That bastard. 

“Don’t start, Sesshomaru.” He warned, stooping to lift the girl into his arms entirely, ensuring her soft human flesh wasn’t pricked by any of his armour. 

“Ah, but of course,” his older brother drawled, surveying one clawed hand in amusement, “why to start when you seem to have already finished?” 

“Really?” Inuyasha scoffed, glaring at Sesshomaru when he only smirked in response. 

“Where did you find a human woman in her undergarments, Inuyasha?” Sesshomaru asked, his eyes flicking down to the human in curiosity. “She most definitely did not seek you out, what with you looking the way you do.” 

Recognizing yet another snidely delivered insult, Inuyasha growled at his brother, making to shove him with his shoulder. Had Sesshomaru not slid out of the way in the nick of time, he would have sent him to the floor for sure. 

“She said she was lost, from someplace that’s gotta be real far away.” 

His heart clenched uncomfortably as he gazed down into her face, lines of worry etched across it even in unconsciousness. 

“Did she mention what this place is called?” Sesshomaru asked, a resigned note entering his voice. He knew then that his brother had realized what he had thought earlier. Their father would make them help her. 

“Something like Tokyo, never seen it on any of the old man’s maps,” Inuyasha said, feeling uneasy when Sesshomaru didn’t speak for a long while. Finally, he shook his head, signalling that he, too, had no knowledge of such a place.

“Well hell, what are we going to do with her now?” 

Sesshomaru gave a long sigh, fixing the girl in his arms with a displeased stare that, for some reason made his blood boil, before moving back in the direction of home. 

“We take her with us, surely father will find something to do with her. You, better than anyone, know how he likes to help the weak and useless.” 

The parting words, thrown over his brother’s shoulder as he took to the skies again, were meant to be a jab designed to draw him into a spar that would end in their father scolding them both and demanding to know who had started the fight. Sesshomaru could then gleefully point in Inuyasha’s direction and watch as he took the brunt of their father’s displeasure. 

Well, not this time. 

“I sure do, Sesshomaru,” he called after him, knowing the other demon could still hear him, “I mean, Father has kept you at home for so long, he must have a soft spot for the useless.”

Grinning to himself, Inuyasha watched his brother freeze for a moment as he fought against the temptation to return to the forest and pummel him. Logic won out, however, and Sesshomaru continued on his way home, leaving Inuyasha carrying the human female at a normal pace, taking care not to jostle her too much. She looked exhausted at it was, and when she awoke in a demon’s den, she wouldn’t feel any better, he was sure. 

He was still gloating over his having gotten the last word with Sesshomaru when he arrived home with her, but one look at his smug looking sibling, who seemed to have been waiting for him, filled him with the deepest sense of dread.

“Brother, you’ve returned have you? Mother has been waiting so very long for you.” 

“You son of a bitch, what the hell did you do?!” Inuyasha demanded, fear gripping his heart at the sheer pleasure on Sesshomaru’s face. Sesshomaru’s happiness could only mean somebody else was about to suffer badly. 

“Inuyasha!” 

He turned, tightening his hold on the woman in his arms instinctively and watched in acute horror as his mother came hurrying down the steps of the keep, followed by none other than the Inu No Taisho himself. 

“What is this, Inuyasha?” His father demanded, folding his arms across his broad chest and staring down at him with a harsh frown on his face. Suddenly, Inuyasha felt as if he wasn’t a full-grown man anymore but a child who had knocked his father’s inkpot over and was now being duly chastised. 

“Sesshomaru tells us you’ve taken a … lover.” His mother’s voice lowered to a scandalized whisper as she hid behind one of her voluminous sleeves, even as her gaze screamed her displeasure at him. 

“A WHAT?!” He yelped, quickly glancing down at the woman nestled against his chest. 

“And to think you bring her here after a rendezvous, let the woman dress at least.” Izayoi continued, shaking her head in shame even as she turned back towards her husband. 

“Mother! Father!” Inuyasha interrupted, frowning at both of his parents who looked ready to have his head. He caught Sesshomaru’s eye from behind them and was struck by the urge to bash his brother’s head in when he had the audacity to smile at him. 

“She is not my lover! I found her in the woods, lost. Apparently, the girl went a lot farther from home than she realized because her village is nowhere close to here. She fainted and I brought her back here to help her!” 

Izayoi’s face immediately melted into a wide smile as she turned to smack her husband’s chest lightly. 

“Didn’t I tell you, dearest? That our Inuyasha could never do such a thing.” 

The narrowing of his eyes the only response he thought wise to give his wife, Touga fixed his attention on his younger boy again. 

He had known that Inuyasha wouldn’t have taken a lover. The story had come from Sesshomaru for starters, the boy was as good as a pathological liar, and Inuyasha was… awkward. It was a damn shame neither of his boys had inherited his talent with women, and he didn’t have a daughter to inherit it either. 

But the fact that his son had chosen to bring the girl back with him spoke volumes. The fact that he had chosen to try and help her at all. 

“Sesshomaru.” Touga called, and his elder son appeared at his side almost immediately. “Take the girl from Inuyasha and have her set up in a guest chamber. When she awakens, I will see what is to be done regarding her return.” 

He could see that Sesshomaru wanted to argue, casting a dark glance in the human girl’s direction before he moved to take her from his younger brother. 

Inuyasha’s reaction confirmed Touga’s suspicions. He growled, taking a step backwards from his older brother and tucking the girl closer to him. 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, Sesshomaru. I got her.” 

His eyes searched for his father’s, an unspoken plea present there that melted his heart. Inuyasha was his baby, after all. 

“You may set her up in her chamber, Inuyasha.” He allowed, watching as his son immediately hurried up into the keep, calling for a servant to ready the guest chamber closest to his own. 

Something was brewing here, and Touga would see that he got to the bottom of it.


	3. Dinner Party

Dinner was an… awkward affair to say the least. 

Sesshomaru, irritated at being thwarted, brooded in his corner, sipping at a cup of sake with his usual elegance. Izayoi looked delighted with the circumstances, all things considered, and, not for the first time, he had to wonder whether she was entirely sane. Inuyasha alternated between throwing violent looks in his brother’s direction and awkward ones at their new houseguest. The houseguest in question couldn’t seem to decide who she wanted to stare at most. She’d start with Sesshomaru, watching him with wide and frightened eyes. Her gaze would then slide over to Inuyasha, alternating between his face and those ears. Interestingly enough, Touga noted that the fear that seemed to emanate off of her when she looked at Sesshomaru was not present when she would make Inuyasha her target. Inevitably, her eyes would always land on Izayoi and he would catch the question in them immediately. 

Too many times he’d seen that look. The ‘what the hell are you doing with these monsters’ look. And he supposed that to an outsider, it would look odd. A small human woman bringing three demons to heel. He supposed considering their heritage, the pun was a fitting one. He turned his attention back to their houseguest, blinking when he realized that her gaze was already riveted on him. 

“I’m sorry,” she finally gasped, looking away with a low cry. “I don’t mean to be rude and stare, really. It’s just -” 

“A lot to take in at first?” Izayoi cut across with a gentle smile. “Don’t worry, dear, we all understand.” 

Touga nodded, attempting to look as non-threatening as possible when the girl glanced hesitantly at him again. 

“I promise you,” he began in a soft voice, “nobody will hurt you here. And nobody will take offence to your curiosity.” 

Sesshomaru made a snorting noise from his side of the table, sending a levelled look in his father’s direction that suggested he was very much taking offence to the human girl’s curiosity. 

“Don’t you have to go visit InuKimi or something?” Inuyasha growled, shifting to place himself between his brother and the human girl, sending a threatening look at his older sibling.

“Mother and I,” Sesshomaru sighed with a casual shrug, “have our best moments from a distance.” 

“Typical.” 

“Boys,” Touga intoned. “Enough.” 

Silence reigned immediately, the boys casting resentful glares in each other’s directions before returning to their dinners. 

Touga kept his gaze focused on his younger son, noting the way his ears would flick in the girl’s direction, tracking her every sigh and shift. He was intrigued, there was no doubting that. Did he have to be so obvious about it? Sesshomaru was responding to Inuyasha’s obvious interest, taking a perverse pleasure in baiting his younger brother. Harder to ignore still was Izayoi’s obvious delight with the situation, the telling glances she kept giving him were clue enough. 

“Do you see the way he looks at her, dearest?” She leaned towards him to whisper, hiding behind her sleeve. Touga was silent for a long moment, deliberating on whether to point out that Inuyasha could very well hear her, his scarlet face was indication enough. 

“How is he looking at her?” He whispered back, toying with a long strand of her hair. “The boy can’t make eye contact.” 

Inuyasha’s ears flattened against his skull, his mouth tugging into a frown as he stared at his parents in obvious reproach. Touga was reminded of his son’s childhood, of seeing that exact expression when Inuyasha wasn’t allowed to accompany him on a hunt. Perhaps it was his own skewed perception of time, but it seemed as if it had only been yesterday when his son had been but a boy. He didn’t quite remember when he’d turned into the man sitting across from him now. 

“Fascinating, are they?” 

It took him a moment to realize what Sesshomaru was referring to before he realized the comment was directed at their houseguest, who was transfixed by Inuyasha’s ears. He would never understand his elder son. He could pummel Inuyasha into the ground if he so chose, but now a young human girl stared at his younger brother’s ears and the boy was ready to draw blood. 

“Sesshomaru,” he warned. “Don’t start.” 

“No, I - I’m sorry. I just can’t - they look fuzzy.” She finished in a meek whisper. 

If Inuyasha’s face had been red before, it was flaming now. 

“Listen, lady,” he began in a loud voice, and Touga readied himself for the tantrum of the century. 

“It’s Kagome.” She interrupted him, looking equal parts irritated and abashed. 

“What is?” 

Touga saw Sesshomaru roll his eyes and knew the expression must have been mirrored on his own face. Idiot boy. 

“Her name,” Sesshomaru drawled, downing the remainder of his cup and reaching for the bottle again. “Her name is Kagome. My word, I need a drink.” 

Izayoi frowned at him, snatching the bottle out of his reach. “You’ve had quite enough, Sesshomaru.” 

“I most certainly have not.” He quipped, attempting to extract it from her fingers. “Inuyasha’s efforts have driven this Sesshomaru to drink. If you must lay blame, you may do so at his doorstep.” 

“Kagome,” Inuyasha repeated, awestruck, after a long moment. “That’s your name?” 

“Oh dear,” Izayoi sighed, relinquishing the bottle to Sesshomaru after he gave her a pointed look. 

“I believe we’ve established her name is Kagome, son.” Touga cast a pitying look at his younger son. “By now, you must have realized his name is Inuyasha.” 

The girl - Kagome - nodded. “Inu… cause of the ears?” 

He once again debated informing her that whispering was useless in their household. Inuyasha glared at him with resentment, ripping at the meat on his plate with unfounded aggression. 

“Yeah, the old man always thought he was real funny with his jokes.” 

“Inuyasha!” Izayoi scolded. “The Inu No Taisho,” she continued with a fond glance in his direction, “is an inuyokai. Naming Inuyasha was his way of ensuring his bloodline could go unquestioned.” 

“Now you know,” Touga announced, eager to finally be done with introductions, “I am the Inu No Taisho, this is my lady wife Izayoi.” He raised a hand in Inuyasha’s direction, “you’ve met my younger son, Inuyasha.” 

Kagome nodded again, returning Izayoi’s broad smile with a shy one of her own. 

“And who I am,” Sesshomaru deadpanned, “is none of your business.” 

“I present for your pleasure,” Touga continued in a wry tone, “my elder son and heir, Sesshomaru.” 

“Charmed,” Kagome finally managed after a long pause and Inuyasha covered his answering laugh with a cough. 

Sesshomaru made an unimpressed noise in answer, returning to his bottle with a dainty sniff. 

“Now, Kagome, it’s come to my attention that you seem to be a long way from home.” 

The small amount of comfort she seemed to feel evaporated at Touga’s words. She nodded, distress emanating off of her in waves. “I just know that I fell - through the old well at the shrine - and the next thing I knew -” 

“We should save this conversation for later,” Touga interrupted, feeling a rising sense of dread, “perhaps when you’re feeling more rested.” He tacked on as an afterthought. There was no shrine around here. He knew that well. Wherever Kagome had come from, it wasn’t here. And whatever the implications of that were, he wasn’t sure he was quite ready to potentially break his youngest’s heart with them. 

She accepted his deferral with a grateful nod, but Touga didn’t miss the worried look on Inuyasha’s face. 

“Many apologies, but it seems to have escaped me,” Sesshomaru began silkily, pouncing on the silence that followed, “what was the girl’s name again?” 

Kagome glared at him while a chorus of three other voices rose in unison. 

“Sesshomaru, no!”

“You jackass.” 

“Why are you the way that you are?”


End file.
